Reincarnation
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: A soul, a combonation of two souls, is reincarnated 67 years too soon. The young girl is given a chance to continue on, under the condition that another can regonize her for who she was before. Minor language, romance, etc.


**Reincarnation**

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, other wise Ron and Hermione would already be together and Tonks wouldn't like Remus the way she does!**

"_Look!" a large man bellowed angrily, pointing at a large round mirror in which a small baby girl was seen. A smaller man nodded feebly. "That is twice now you've messed up! Same soul too!"_

"_I know Hildre, sir," the small man was trembling now. _

"_You're right you are sorry, Tumnra! First you put two souls into one body, then you reincarnate that same person too soon!" Hildre yelled. His right hand, large as a dolphin, was poised to strike._

_Tumnra shrank back, "You heard that poor soul! It was torture for it to not live without the other!" he cried. Hildre lowered his hand. His eyes narrowed._

_Hildre dipped his head slowly. "Yes, you are right Tumnra. We shall let this abomination live, for now. As punishment, though, for your mistake I'm placing Juanja in your place," Tumnra cried out. "Unless those souls meet, which they shall, and the unrenewed one recognizes the abomination." Tumnra let out a sigh of slight relief. Hildre dismissed Tumnra and began to rub his temple wearily. _

"_What shall I do, if they ever find out," he whispered to himself._

_He smiled down upon her, his charming little girl, his only child. The girl squealed in delight. His finger clutched in hers. _

"_Severus," a new voice called into the room. He was a tall dignified man with a long white beard. A man in the room turned to face the new arrival. He was scowling at the happy father. _

"_Yes?" Severus replied, swiftly making his way toward the tall, white bearded man. _

_I want - need you to care for the small bundle of trouble," the man nodded toward the child. _

"_Why is that, Dumbledore? Can he not care for a child on his own?" Severus said, unhappily. _

_Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, he can Severus; despite all odds. Voldemort," at the name, Severus flinched, "will want the child. It is to not only keep the child safe, but to hide her and her father." Dumbledore paused, "I have a feeling that Peter isn't nearly as loyal as he seems." A short, rat-like man turned when he heard his name. He gave Dumbledore a questioning look before resuming to watching his friend and the little girl. _

"_I'll call you . . . Irene. It means peaceful." The happy father crooned softly into his daughter's ear. Severus padded up to the young man and Irene. He gave a slight cough, a polite way of interrupting._

"_Severus?" he asked. _

"_As much as I wish to oppose Dumbledore, I cannot. He feels that it is best for . . . Irene, that I raise her." Severus despised the man, but Irene was gentle enough. With any luck he'd be able to make sure she wasn't around her father for too long, to keep him from poisoning the poor child's mind. _

"_What?" the father said loudly, not wanting to upset his child by yelling. He clutched the side of the black cradle tightly, as if to keep Severus away from Irene. Another man, holding a child of his own that looked very much like him, grabbed his friend's shoulder. _

"_I heard Dumbledore, but stopped listening after he said that about Irene." The dark, messy haired man said. Severus stared at his feet. The father nodded eventually. Dumbledore picked up Irene and handed her to Severus. Irene's father eyed the two sadly and kissed his daughter's forehead before leaving the room. Quietly, the other people in the room followed him. Severus stayed behind. _

"_I wonder what life has in store for you?" Severus asked himself and Irene. _

**There is a red haired woman in the room, another of the father's friends, and a large man with a huge beard, along with the other people mentioned in the room. **

**Who is who? You already know Peter, Dumbledore, and Severus. No guessing them.  Have fun and don't forget to review!**


End file.
